


An invitation

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balin - Freeform, Fili and Kili, Gen, Legolas - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thranduil enjoys torturing Thorin, Thorin wants to break something and, in the end, Elrond won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An invitation

**Author's Note:**

> completely and uttered AU. I don't know...so many feelings about this...I just need another one.

Thranduil smirked

You see, this was the reason he had allowed Thorin to cross his domains without mistreating him. Too much.

The Halfling was an amusing guest.

The life in him was something Thranduil haven’t seen in centuries, it was so much different than the life Men showed or even the Dwarves. There was a fire in those eyes, in his manner of speaking, the way he gestures and everything seemed new to him. Even his stories were entertaining and he made for an amazing conversationalist and listener.

Of course, another thing Thranduil found amusing and made the Hobbit perfect in his eyes was the steam of anger coming from Thorin Oakenshield.

It seemed as the prince Dwarf didn’t like others, specially the Elven-king, to show any kind of interest in Bilbo Baggins.

Did this Hobbit know? Did he even realized the company he has been travelling with held such affections towards him?

The way he laughed and nudged Legolas, the way he would allowed Thranduil such close and intimate touches tell the Elven-King the Hobbit held an innocence not many possess.

Thranduil smirked again, his eyes found those of Thorin and the dwarf narrowed his eyes a daring glint in them.

“Do tell me, Master Baggins, if I were to invite you to stay in here, would you accept it? You will be threat with as much honor as me.” Suddenly the room went quiet, no one moved or said anything, Legolas raised a single eyebrow his mouth twitching upwards when he noticed the expression on the Dwarves faces.

Bilbo stopped eating the strange bread he was given, he blinked a couple of times looking over at Thranduil with a frown, confused at the strange invitation. He cleared his throat, suddenly aware that everyone was paying attention to him.

“I…well…you are most kind for that invitation, King Thranduil.” He started and was utterly confused at that gleeful expression on Thranduil’s face. “Your home is a very nice one and I wouldn’t mind spending some time here…”

Bilbo jumped, startled, at the sound of a cup being broken, a snort coming from Balin and the sudden murderous glares from Thorin, Kili and Fili. He shook his head mumbling ‘Dwarves’ under his breath before returning his attention to a smug, looking Thranduil.

“However, Lord Elrond has already asked me the same thing and…well, Rivendel has always been a dream of mine. A guilty pleasure if you know what I mean.” Said Bilbo with a sheepish glanced at the Elven-king. “I will probably spend some time there after all this dragon business is over.”

“Elrond?” Two voices said at the same time. Thranduil, this time around, glared at Thorin as Thorin glared back at him. Bilbo nodded his head not understanding what the hell was happening.

“Elrond… _invited you?_ ” Asked Thranduil with a sneer.

“Yes, yes he did. He even told me a room would be waiting for me once I go back.” Then, as if nothing had happened, Bilbo grabbed another bread put some strange sausage on top of it and continued eating.

“Wait a second…” Kili lifted a hand shaking his head, Bilbo looked up and the young Dwarf narrowed his eyes at him. “When did he tell you that? You were with us the whole time we were there!”

“No, not all the time…” Replied Bilbo shrugging. “You Dwarves sleep like the rock and snore way to much! I couldn’t sleep one night and found Lord Elrond around a…”

“Around what?” Asked Thranduil suddenly interested and mildly annoyed with _Lord Elrond_ and his _homely home._

“Uh, sorry can’t tell where I found him. I wasn’t even supposed to be there.”

Balin snorted again, another cup was broken and Bilbo Baggins went back to eating.

 

 


End file.
